1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to a pet animal washing and drying apparatus. In particular, the invention is concerned with an enclosed apparatus to automatically wash and dry a pet, such as a dog or cat.
2. Background
In order to maintain the health of a pet, such as a dog or cat, a certain level of exercise is fundamentally required, and daily walks should be performed and are indispensable. These walks, however, are often postponed because the dog would get dirty if it was let outside, especially on rainy days. One of the main reasons for this is that washing of the dog is time-consuming as it can take as much as two hours to wash and then dry the dog using a hair dryer and a brush, not to mention the difficulties required in restraining the dog. Pet owners may not want to waste this amount of time, and, therefore, they avoid taking the dog out for a walk. However, if the dog is not exercised sufficiently, stress might accumulate, causing the pet to be irritable or ill.
Many different forms and shapes of pet washing devices are known. Generally, a pet washing device is constructed in such a way as to be a fixed length for the width of the washing and drying area that holds the blower and nozzle attachment. Due to the variety among the anatomy of pets, however, it is difficult to completely wash and dry the pet, especially on the side of the neck or on the stomach of the animal. Normally, as the drying process ends after a given period, it is common to see dogs emerging after the period with fur that is still wet. A truly effective and encompassing pet washing device has not been developed.
Thus, a need exists for a pet washing device to perform a thorough and complete washing and drying in a short period of time.